


Finding Peace

by RedundantHarpoons



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Death, F/F, Please Listen to the Linked Songs After Reading Each Section, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 17:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14140725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedundantHarpoons/pseuds/RedundantHarpoons
Summary: Maybe tomorrow a bullet may find me, tonight nothing's worse than this pain in my heart.





	1. Everything's Gone in Life, Nothing is Left

She is the most beautiful woman I have ever met, enchanting, intoxicating. Yes, she is conventionally very attractive, but it’s so much more. _She_ is so much more. I have always found the phrase “my better half” to be inane, but from the moment we worked together I knew she completed me. I had not known something was missing until there it was, in her, that other piece of me I had been searching for, unknowingly, all along.

I couldn’t stay away. When the end of the day came I would ache to be near her, and so I worked late. Each night I would find more to do, and for Angela’s part she did as well. We were made for each other, I know it. Her eyes mesmerizing, her words incantations, she brought me under her spell with each passing moment I spent with her.

Does she feel it too? That I was made for her, as she was made for me? Does she feel that ache when we are apart? Does she find our silences as comfortable, our conversations as invigorating, our partnership so fruitful as I do?

Or is it simply a trick of my lovesick heart? Professional courtesies, conversations with a colleague, mutually beneficial research. She smiles so sweetly at me, yes, but at anyone else who chanced into our lab as well. She had always laughed when I would say something amusing, but many others seemed to amuse her as well. My love was strong from the beginning, but I knew from the very moment I fell so hard that it was all in vain.

 _Amari._ The name is disgusting to me, though now it also fills me with shame and panic. Amari had come into our lives so soon, too soon, and Angela had smiled at her in that same intoxicating, maddening way she smiled at me. My blood had boiled in an instant, and every visit Amari paid to our laboratory drove me further and further toward this fate. Young, dashing, brazen Amari, I can still see her face even now, gazing into Angela’s eyes as Angela gazed back.

It was intolerable, that this handsome young stranger would come between us. And so I had done what all the holonovels made clear I should do: I challenged her for Angela’s hand. Oh how foolish it sounds now, how absolutely absurd, but in the moment when all you can see is a thief meaning to steal away that piece of your soul that had been missing for so long, that piece you finally found, there is no _reason_.

The fight had been fast, so fast. I don’t even remember what I had said, or what she said in response. At first it was just a few swings of our fists, I’m sure I would have lost. As I think back, I’m sure now that she drew the sidearm as a gesture, a threat, nothing more. But my heart was racing and I was already seeing red, and that syringe, that devastatingly full syringe, was _right there_ and _this was for Angela’s hand_ , and to my eyes my challenge was answered _._ In less than a heartbeat I’d grabbed it and plunged it deep, plunged it hard. Angela was shouting for help and trying to separate us, I’m not sure if she even saw what I’d done.

I’d stood silently as I watched Fareeha slump to the floor, her eyes wide, on me. She would begin foaming at the mouth soon afterward, and in moments there would be no return. What had I done? _What have I done?_ I couldn’t look at Angela, not then. I had only one chance, the one thing I knew I could do: I could run.

I scrambled. I knew Overwatch Security Forces would be upon the lab in moments, I had to go. Through the lab doors, down the hall toward the side entrance. Metallic stairs reverberating under every footfall but all I could hear was the drum in my chest. Out, out, out to the lot. My car, not far, and away I rode. I rode as far as I could, left Zurich, I needed distance, I needed to get away.

 _What have I done?_ My heart has slowed now, time has passed. I can still see Fareeha’s wild eyes as she slumped against the lab counter, a bit of white liquid beginning to pool behind her parted lips.  My life with Overwatch is over now; my life anywhere is over, everything’s gone and nothing is left.

But there is one thing left; that intoxicating smile of my Angela. I could not bear to look to her after what I had done, I couldn’t see the fear in her face. But now she is all I have, and it’s been too long since I have seen her, and I’ve realized now that my love is stronger than my fear of death.

The night is dark as I drive the lonely highway back to Zurich, and my heart is pounding in my chest. Maybe I won’t make it, I don’t care, tonight nothing’s worse than this pain in my heart. I crest the final rise and Overwatch lies nestled in the valley below; I can see the lights of the medical wing and attached laboratories and my heart pounds all the harder, my Angela is near. I must see her, my love is strong and it pushes me onward, down off the hill toward the lit valley below.

They are trying to keep up appearances, that no one was murdered on site. Security is as it always has been, and maybe they weren’t told to look out for me? This one wasn’t, anyway, and my heart is in my stomach as I am waved through the gates without a word. Closer.

As I enter the guard calls out to me, I don’t know what he says. I can’t hear anything but the rush of blood in my ears, I can see nothing but my Angela’s deep eyes. The man is shouting now, and I’m running, no time for the elevator, up the stairs, and I can hear him coming after me, calling for others.

Here, fourth floor. Pushing through, they’re already here. Off to my right, four men, coming up the hall from the left, how many? A dozen? More? I can’t spare the time to count, I can’t let them catch me, I’ve got to make it. I have to. Shouting behind me, warnings. If I don’t stop, they’ll shoot. I can’t let them catch me, I can’t stop.

Something is dreadfully wrong, I feel a deep, burning pain in my side. I’m trying to run, but I am slowing, slowing. I’m getting weary, unable to run, but my love for Angela is strong, and I can’t stop to rest. Ahead, another man shouting, shooting, and I feel it, I feel the bullet go deep in my chest, ripping through to my heart where Angela will always be.

From out of nowhere Angela has found me, kissing my cheek as she kneels by my side. I look to her eyes, cradled by two loving arms that I’ll die for, one little kiss and Angela good-bye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #  **Please listen to[this song before continuing.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7UVVS5-9HvA)**
> 
> (There's a song you wouldn't have thought to link to OW, eh?)


	2. Lovely to Look at, Angela Was This Woman's Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She would find happiness if she followed her dreams.

Born to two combat medics skilled in their own right, Angela Ziegler had always shown promise. A beautiful daughter became a beautiful woman, and an intelligent child grew to possess an intellect nearly without rival.

Raised not two steps behind the frontline for most of her life, Angela knew nothing but war, and longed for nothing but peace, and anyone who knew Angela knew that she, if anyone, could bring this to the world. Tired of sleepless nights, injury, grief and strife, Angela made her way far away, to fight the good fight far from the battles.

The year she spent in London she learned many things about the way the world worked, learned that what her intellect could not do, her bright eyes and warm smile could. She adapted quickly to the wide world, drawing the eye of most any who saw her. Rich men romanced her, women dined and danced her, and with a warm touch she could be anyone’s wife.

Restless and yearning, Angela had answered the call of Overwatch, hungry for a stage on which her talent could shine. The clinic work was rewarding, but she knew she could do more, and Morrison assured her Overwatch was a place that she could spread her wings. Everything would be better at Overwatch, where the heroes defended the innocent and protected the weak, and she knew her new life would be more exciting than the one left behind.

She fell into place quickly at Overwatch, as though she were born to be there. The other scientists marveled at this bright, exuberant beauty who quickly rose to stardom among the medics. Curing the sick, mending the wounded, and taking to the field in the powerful Valkyrie suit, she was an angel on earth. Every man stopped to stare and each woman remarked on the charm she possessed.

It was the same way it was back in London, the men would make fools of themselves if they thought they’d a chance. Angela saw this, she didn’t much care for it, but her pretty smile stayed all the same. A year passed, maybe more, before finally one new doctor put a real light in Angela’s eye.

She was a doctor, too, though her area of expertise was decidedly different. She was so tall and so finely dressed, with piercing off-colored eyes, pale skin and short red hair, Moira O’Deorain was the most breathtaking thing Angela had ever seen. This woman was new to Overwatch, she was so different, she wasn’t like all of the rest. She’d entered the lab, handsome and confident, Angela knew she’d fallen right then and there.

Closer they grew, as night after night they worked side-by-side, and soon enough they were never seen apart, the handsome new doctor accompanying Angela everywhere either would go. Six weeks they spent, growing so close in life, but Moira could not find her peace. Each smile, each laugh Angela gave to another cut Moira deep to the bone, and though she knew it was Angela’s nature to smile, to laugh, to flirt with these others it was more than poor Moira could stand.

One night the strong young soldier came by, winking and smiling, all charm. Angela laughed, she blushed and she smiled, for this was how she’d always lived. But her new doctor, she couldn’t hold back, and demanded a fight then and there. Try as she might, Angela couldn’t hold them apart, and before she knew it young Fareeha lay dead at her feet. Her eyes went to Moira, stricken by horror, as her empty syringe clattered down to the floor.

Before a word could escape Angela’s lips Moira vanished, panicked and scrambling from the lab as the footsteps of the security forces approached.

As night passed into day Angela lived in a daze, only awoken as the alarm bells began to ring. Shouting from down the stairs, gunfire in the air, something was coming and her heart leapt as she ran. Around the corner came her handsome doctor, weaving and falling with each hurried step. As she ran to meet her, to kiss and to hold her, Moira saw her and motioned her back with a wave of her hand. Then came the others around all the corners, men with guns trained on her love. Angela screamed but all sound was drowned out by the ringing of gunfire filling the hall and blood filled her vision as Angela saw Moira fall. She rushed to her side, knelt down to hold her, cupping her face in her hand. She felt the warm blood flowing freely, too much to stop, and when Moira raised to kiss her she heard her whisper “Never forget me, angel, goodbye.”

Tears in her eyes, the men bearing down on them, Angela’s skin turned to ice. Screaming in anger, she grabbed for her sidearm, knowing there was nothing left, “Bury us both deep and maybe we’ll find our peace,” she fell across Moira’s still chest.

* * *

 

If you listen closely at night you’ll hear how the wind whips and howls through the mountain valley, a woman’s crying on the breeze. Those who knew her will tell you it’s the fallen angel, calling for her lost love. You’ll hear them talking and in the halls walking, working late into the night. Don’t be alarmed, nothing will harm you, it’s only two doctors who found their own peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #  **Please listen to[this song after completing the section.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FuAMtMjDOow)**
> 
> This one was a lot tougher to write than the first person Moira POV for the first section, mostly because I've been listening to the song on loop all day and I started writing in tune and it started coming out like lyrics, which does not work so great. So I hope it was still tolerable.
> 
> I can't decide what fanart I need to see more, the death scene or just Moira dressed as a cowboy???


End file.
